inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superus Flaws
__NOEDITSECTION__ Flaws Introduction Flaws are drawbacks, consequences to the powers that the Superus get to wield. Every flaw is applied to a single power the character possesses (or to multiple if you so desire). You must designate in your application which power a flaw is attached to, and you cannot later change it. If you are required by your member group to have two flaws, they must be different (applying the same flaw to multiple powers does not count as two flaws). Always double-check with an administrator before taking a flaw, as some flaws (such as Cooldown) might not make sense for all powers. A good rule of thumb is that the flaw should always significantly impact how a character lives their life or uses their power.If it doesn't, you may be asked to choose a different flaw. If you try to choose a flaw that is meaningless for the power or character, you will definitely be asked to change it. Pool of Flaws Always On This flaw is applied to a single power. The power cannot be voluntarily turned off and constantly remains active at full strength. With concentration, a character can suppress it, but never deactivate it entirely. This flaw is not valid for powers that would be passively on all the time anyway. Breach This flaw is applied to a single power. The use of this power causes immediate and/or long term physical changes in the user, such as their skin changing colour or cracking, as the energy contained within them strains to get out. The longer it is used, the larger the physical changes become. Cooldown This flaw is applied to a single power. Once the power has been used, there is a waiting period of at least an hour before it can be used again. For powers that would only be used sporadically anyway, this waiting period might be much longer. Elemental Weakness This flaw is applied to a character, and can only be taken by characters with an elemental power. The opposite element to that character's (ask an administrator) is debilitating to them. Mild doses of it (something a human would barely notice) are uncomfortable, and something that might only injure a human can easily be lethal. Emotional Trigger This flaw is applied to a single power. The power functions normally most of the time, but if the character feels a strong emotion (either one or any emotion) they will lose control of the power. This flaw causes the power to behave unpredictably, including randomly activating or deactivating, and it may take minutes or hours before it can be controlled again. Extra Effort This flaw is applied to a single power. This power requires some sort of extra physical effort besides concentration to function. Examples of this include holding one's breath while using it, being unable to focus on anything else while using it, or becoming physically exhausted after using it. Feedback This flaw is applied to a single power. The use of this power causes some of physical or emotional feedback in the user, such as spontaneous arousal, intense pain, elation, depression, etc. Inconsistent This flaw is applied to a power. The power occasionally behaves at random, switching on or off of its own accord. It is impossible to predict when or how it will misbehave, but it can usually be brought right again after a few seconds. Mental Breach This flaw is applied to a character, but related to a power. Some aspect of one of the character's powers constantly mentally affects the character in a small way. For example, a character with Truth Sense may not be able to lie themselves (even when not using the power) or someone with Detect Thoughts compulsively speaking their own thoughts aloud. Obsession This flaw is applied to a character, but related to a power. Choose one of the character's powers. The character is hereafter obsessed with using that power and does so at every opportunity. This often results in them ignoring their other powers and not developing mundane life skills. Spiral This flaw is applied to a power. Prolonged, continuous use of this power gradually causes it to spiral out of the user's control. The exact effects of this depend on the power in question, but in all cases, no more than a minute is sufficient for the power to go completely wild. Vulnerable This flaw is applied to a character. Choose one of either physical or psionic. Attacks of the chosen type are twice as effective against that character. Warmup This flaw is applied to a single power. The power does not activate immediately when the character tries to use it, requiring a period (at least a minute) where it must be focused on continually before anything happens. Once the power has warmed up, it functions normally.